Aang and Lian Beifong
by phOxD
Summary: Lin Beifong found out that she is pregnant with twins. Tenzin is the father, but he doesn't know it. What will happen when one of the twins is an air bender and needs a teacher and actually finds one, and they have to be involved with the Equalists Revolution. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first ever fanfic. And I would like some reviews. ^.^ I know people have wrote this before but I don't care… :) Disclaimer I don't own LoK and ATLA**

* * *

**18 Years Ago**

**_Lin Beifong at age 37 had the most amazing news to tell her best friend/ boyfriend, Tenzin. She just found out that she was pregnant with twins just the other day and wanted to share the news with him before she told anyone else._**

**_ As she got on the ferry to Air Temple Island she looked at the statue of her Uncle Aang or as citizens of Republic City, the Great Avatar Aang who ended the 100-year war. Lin was overjoyed that the babies growing inside of her and the father of her children was Tenzin. _**

**_ What seemed like eternity for Lin, she got of the ferry and made her way to the Temple's main house. She saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. She saw Tenzin in a lip lock with a young air acolyte whose name she was trying to remember… Pineapple? No. Pen? No. Pencil? No. Pema! Her name was Pema. Her eyes became watery and she was heart broken. _**

**_Lin cleared her throat and they broke apart and at the sight of Lin both Tenzin and Pema eyes widened. "This is not what it looks like." Tenzin tried to explain taking a step closer to Lin, but she took a step away from him._**

**_"I wanted to tell you something important, but I guess the news won't mean anything to you." She managed to say. _**

**_"Listen, Tenzin is with me now. Deal with it!" Pema said annoyingly. _**

**_And with that Lin just walked away from the two and got on the ferry to Republic City. Once she reached the city, she walked straight to her mother's house. Her mother already sensed her and opened the door for Lin by the time she reached the top of the steps. "Hey Lin!" Toph said with a smile as she opened the door. _**

**_"Mother!" Lin whispered sadly._**

**_Toph's smile faded, "What's wrong kiddo?" Letting her into her house as they sat down on the couch. _**

**_"I just caught Tenzin kissing the young air acolyte, Pema!" Tears began to stream down her face as the words chocked out of her. _**

**_"I'm gonna kill him!" Toph screamed angrily. _**

**_"Don't! I...I… I'm also pregnant with twins and Tenzin the father." Lin justified. _**

**_Toph was shocked and angry with Tenzin for breaking her daughter's heart. "We do have to tell Katara, Aang, Kya, and the rest of them before Bumi and Ursa go back to the Fire Nation. "_**

**_Lin was right she didn't just want her mother to help her with the pregnancy she wanted her family to know except for Tenzin. So, they decided to have dinner inviting Katara, Aang, Kya, Bumi, Zuko, Mai, Ursa, and Sokka over to discuss their dilemma._**

* * *

**_Hours Later_**

**_ Everyone had arrived and eat their food Lin made for their dinner. "Is there a reason that everyone is here except for Tenzin?' Katara asked._**

**_"That's because Tenzin cheated on Lin with the air acolyte, Pema!" Toph said angrily._**

**_Everyone gasped at what they heard right there. Aang said, "WHAT! My son!" _**

**_Lin nodded and grabbed everyone's attention, "I am also pregnant with twins and they are Tenzin's. I want none of you to tell Tenzin that is my job and I don't want him to know."_**

**_ Everyone became speechless and agreed. Katara put a hand on Lin's shoulder, "Don't worry. We will help you get through this." _**

* * *

**_9 Months Later_**

**_ "Okay Lin I need you to push one more time for your first baby to come out!" Katara told her calmly. _**

**_Lin pushed her heart out and her first baby came out. "It's a boy! Your first baby is a boy!" Kya exclaimed happily taking the baby from her mother's arm to clean him up. The second baby turned out to be a baby girl and Lin decided to name her baby boy after her favorite uncle, Aang and her baby girl Lian. Aang and Lian Beifong. _**

* * *

**_3 Years Later _**

**_ The police force knew about Aang and Lian and they also knew that they were a secret. One day Lian and Aang was in the middle of the station being watched by Lin, her life long best friend, Lana. Lian began to stop what see was doing and she sneezed. As she sneezed she shot herself at least 10 feet in the air. Lin was shocked and knew what this meant. Lana dived to catch Lian before she hit the ground. Everyone in the station was looking at Lian. _**

**_ "Lian is an air bender." Lin said the information more like to herself than to everyone in the station. This was a dilemma that they would soon need to solve. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people of fanfiction! :D Hope you enjoy! :P

* * *

**_6 Years since Lian and Aang was born_**

_ The two were playing and running around in the station, until Officer Song stopped them in their tracks. "QUIT RUNNING YOU TWO! OR ELSE!" He yelled agitated._

_ "NO!" The twins screamed back, crossing their arms._

_ The officer was getting angry at the two, only 6 years old and stubborn like their mother. "THAT'S IT TIME OUT YOU TWO!" _

_ The stood their ground but Song began to pick up Lian and put her in the corner and grab Aang next. Lin came out of her office to see what was going on. Lian was screaming and trying to squirm out of his grip, but was unsuccessful. Soon Aang tried to help Lian, but there was no use. Lian and Aang because furious and something happened that made every stop what they were doing and their eyes widened. _

_ Both Aang and Lian had to contact with each other and they both went into the Avatar State. Lin knew what it meant. Her two kids were the legends. Legends were 4 kids having consistent birthdays and were able to reach into the avatar state without being Avatars. The 4 kids were the strongest benders in their elements (Air, Water, Earth, Fire). Lin realized Ursa and Kya had boys that were the same age as Lian and Aang. _

_Maybe if their birthdays were consistent and two boys can go into the avatar state then the 4 will be legends. After, thinking deep in her thought, her two kids was out of the avatar state. By that time, Song let Lian go and both Aang and Lian came up to Lin and said, "We are the legends and so are Roku and Hakkoda."_

_"Roku and Hakkoda?" Lin questioned._

_"Auntie Ursa and Auntie Kya's two youngest kids." Aang explained._

_"Yeah! Auntie Ursa named him after Avatar Roku and Kya named him after great grandpa Hakkoda, they glowed too, and we saw them with grandpa Aang, grandma Toph, grandpa Sokka, grandma Mai, grandma Ty Le, and great grandpa Iroh!" Lian described happily._

_Everyone in the station was shocked and knew what it meant. Legends were supposed to be kept secret, and had to go to the other world until the age of 18. Lin didn't want to let them go, she wanted to raise them, so her face saddened. _

_"We know what it mean mom. We know we have to go to the other world and find our protectors of the other world." Aang said seriously. _

_"We are supposed to forget about everything once we reach the other world, but we promise that we will remember you and train." Lian promised to everyone, but mostly to her mother. _

_"Promise?" Lin asked with a sad face._

_The twins said at the same time, "We promise mommy!" and gave their mother a big huge before leaving to find the portal of the other world where they would be assigned protectors. _

* * *

**_13 Years Later_**

Lin had been serious and emotionless since Lian and Aang left. Now that they are 18 years old, she really wants to see them again.

For the 13 years Aang, Roku, Hakkoda, and Lian were assigned to a group of people that were well known in the other world. The 4 learned different types of dances since a quarter of their protectors were a dance crew known as Quest Crew. Lian was a free out going freestyler who knew a lot of flips and tricks that she learned from air bending. Aang was well known for his tutting and robotic movements and always being solid like the Earth.

Hakkoda was a ballroom dancer. He was a smooth dancer and always accepted change and went with the flow like the water he bends. Roku was a hotheaded, aggressive b-boy. All of them were great singers and knew how to play instruments. Lian played piano, ukulele, and had a professional dj mixing system. Roku played guitar, Aang played guitar and piano, and Hakkoda played drums.

For 13 Years they have been touring the world with Quest Crew and famous singers that were their protectors during the summers. And during the day they would train to master the art of their bending, chi- blocking, and martial arts. Lian was an air bender so there was no teacher for her but when she meditated her grandfather, Avatar Aang would teacher and by the age of 11 all four of them mastered their element. The four receiving their family tattoos and air bender tattoos for Lian.

Hakkoda usually wore anything blue with a leather jacket. He carried a water pouch next to his waist. His favorite shoes he always wore Vans Half Cab Blue Suede's. He has bright blue eyes like sky. Hakkoda almost always has is black hair short that is spiked up with gel, but he regularly wears is favorite black and blue OBEY snapback.

Roku casually wears loose red shirts on a daily bases with a black thin sweater or a black zip up hoodie. Red/Black/White Knight Mid Vlado shoes were his favorite shoes that we wore, but other times he would wear black converse. Roku's hair was in a fohawk but the sides were shaved. His hair was light brown with black tips. He also wears different varieties of snapbacks and beanies that are red, white, and/or black. His eyes were a heart-warming amber.

Aang wears different types of green or black shirts every day with a green and black or black letterman jackets that had hoods. His hair is like a Justin Bieber hair cut before he cut his hair, but in black. His bangs were always in his hair like his grandmother. The shoes he favored the most were his OTW Era smoked pearl/fern green vans. Aang always loved to have his hood on. Aang's eyes were emerald green like his mother.

Lian wears comfortable grey tops with different types of grey hoodies that she has with a black leather jacket that has soft grey sleeves for warmth. Lian's eyes were deep grey like her father's. Her favorite shoes were Chukka Del Barco 2 Tone 'Light Grey/ Dress (Royal) Blue Vans. She has dark brown her with side bangs that goes over her eyes and blue arrow that is located on her forehead like her brother and grandmother. Her head is usually has a grey and black LB snapback that stands for Lian Beifong or Long Beach for when she is in the other world, or in different types of grey beanies.

It was finally time for she their family again, but news came that there is a revolution coming and seeing family would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here is the next chap. :D Yes it is a linzin story, but im going take my time, cuz I don't have an ideas to put some linzin in. :] Again I don't own LoK or ATLA

* * *

As they walked through the portal to Republic City, the guys wanted to go out and have a fun day. It was early morning when they arrived. But Lian stopped them and declared, "We can't go and have fun! We have to find a place to stay. What do you think we should go?"

"We should go see mom like we promised if we ever go to Republic City for the 1st time for 13 years." Aang told her.

"Yeah let's go see Aunt Lin!" Hakkoda cheerily addressed the matter.

"Alright let's go." Lian said with a smile on her face.

"Or we can have a little fun and get ourselves in trouble like the old days." Roku stated with a devious smile on his face.

They laughed and nodded and began planning their scheme. Their idea was to go to Republic Park and do things that they weren't allowed to do there. Once they reached the park, Hakkoda and Roku began catching and cooking fishes and giving them to random citizens, mostly to the poor children that were around. Lian ran around doing flips and tricks around citizens that looked like she was going to hit them. Aang just waited for the police officer to pick a fight with.

A police officer saw their disturbance and walked towards the four kids. "Kids I gonna ask you to leave calmly."

"You have a problem with us trying to have a little fun?" Aang came up to the officer.

"Kid, take you and your friends and leave the park or else."

"We don't want to go." Aang's green eyes flashed with fake anger.

"Fine, I am going to ask you four to turn around and calmly let me cuff you and take you to the police station."

"We don't want to leave." Aang repeated.

The officer felt threatened and got into an earth bending stance while the 4 got into a fighting stances as well. Everyone that was watching their argument scrammed not wanting to get hurt. The officer shoot his metal wires at them, but Aang came in front and shot his metal wires. When the officer's wires were dead, he was shocked. Only the police force had metal wires or even knew how to metal bend. Little did he know that two of these kids were Chief's kids or that Chief had kids. The officer brought back his wires and began to attack them. They fought back, but Lian told them to stop only because she knew that we were going to over power him, and that's not what they wanted. They wanted to be taken into the station. They stopped fighting, so the officer thought it was a perfect opportunity to cuff them.

* * *

As they walked to the station, Aang, Lian, Hakkoda, and Roku silently spoke to each other mouthing words and giving them certain eye expressions. They did that until the doors of the police station opened. All of their mouths opened at how serious and gloomy it felt in here. The officer put them in one of the interrogation rooms. Another officer that Lian and Aang recognized as officer Song, and it made the two smiled remembering that day. "Okay who are you 4 kids?" Song questioned.

"You will remember soon enough." Aang snapped with the Beifong's signature smirk.

Song thought the smirk looked so familiar, but tried to shrug it off. Deep into his deep thought Aang thought I would be a perfect chance to metal bend the cuffs off of them. By that time, Song realized what was going on and tried to cuff them again, but they were to fast. Aang bended the door open and ran to the lobby in front of the receptionist. Song came running after them. They laughed and got into their fighting stances. Song came in front of them and yelled, "I could use some help for spirits sake this is a police station!"

With him saying that they became surrounded so Roku turned East, Hakkoda faced South, Aang stayed north, and Lian turned to face the West. Usually they would start a fight, but they decided to wait to the officers to attack.

"Just surrender now and no one gets hurt!" Song screamed at them.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE, CANT I JUST GET SOME PEACE AN-… What is going on?" Lin yelled at the officers as she walked out of her office annoyed until she looked down from where she was and saw what was going on.

"These kids made a disturbance at the park and the boy with green eyes can metal bend and they tried to escape Chief." Song explained, but still in his battle stance.

_ Metal bend only people in the police force and the academy can metal bend, but the kids in the academy can't metal bend outside of the school let alone leave the school? This doesn't make sense… unless… no it can't be. _Lin thought to herself. She walked down the stairs and towards the crowd, but stopped a few feet away. "Bending Status?"

"Earth."

"Water."

"Fire."

"'Non bender'" Lian used her fingers like quotation marks as she said it.

After Lian said what she said, Aang, Hakkoda, and Roku took off their sweaters revealing their tattoos. Aang had the Beifong insignia on his right shoulder, Roku had the fire nation royal family tattoo on his right shoulder also, and Hakkoda had the southern water tribe chief's family insignia along his right arm. They all gasped. Lian just stood there with a smile her face facing Lin. Lin's eyes widened. She knew who they were, but a bit unsure with the girl. "Is it really you?"

"Hello to you too mother." Aang and Lian said together with a smile on their faces.

"Oh my spirits Lian! Aang!" Officer Song shouted with a smile on his face.

Lin asked "Hakkoda, Roku, does you mother's know you are here?"

The two sighed, "No, we were umm, told that there is trouble here in Republic City so once things are settled here then we can go see them."

"Wait we don't need you if we need help we are eligible to handle a problem, I rather handle it myself, then let a couple of kids that you older officers know." A new officer said.

Aang came up to him, "Cocky aren't we?"

With that an alarm went off. Everyone one went into position, while the 4 just stayed and listened. "A water tribe woman with a polar bear dog is running around and ruining the city." An officer came running towards Lin.

Aang, Hakkoda, Roku and Lian looked at each other, they knew who she was. Avatar Korra is in Republic City.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! :) I don't own L.o.K

* * *

Lin ordered her officers to take a police airship to capture the woman. Lian, Aang, Roku, and Hakkoda moved out of the way and sat out on a bench. They sat there for a while and became bored so, Aang took out his guitar and began strumming something random and talked.

* * *

An Hour Later…

Lin was in the interrogation room with the avatar while the 4 began to eavesdrop. "Lets see multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention, evading arrest, you're in a whole mess of trouble young!"

"She did that much in a day, we didn't even do that bad." Hakkoda whispered.

Korra tried to explain, "But there was some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and…"

"Oh can it, you should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing, it my duty to help people… see I'm the avatar."

"Yeah and we are the legends its our duty too." Roku mocked her quietly

Lin crossed her arms, "Oh, I am well aware of who you are and your avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

"Hear that, it's Tenzin's fault, she would have been nicer!" Aang loudly whispered.

"Alright, fine, then I want to talk to however is in charge." Korra told the Chief.

"You're talking to her, I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait, Beifong, Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"No she is a different Beifong." Aang's said with as much sarcasim.

"What of it?"

"Well, then why are you treating me like a criminal, Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, they saved the world together."

"That's ancient history and its got diddlyswat (A/N idk that's wat she said in the episode) to do what the mess you're in right now, you can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilantly just like you own the place."

"I can waltz in here." Hakkoda said with a smirk. Suddenly, an officer opened one of the doors and said to Chief, "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighed and the 4 stiffened. "Let him in." Lin stood up from the table and turned around. The metal door opened to reveal Tenzin in front of the door and he walked in.

"Tenzin, sorry, I got a little side tracked on my way to see you." She gave him an 'I'm sorry' expression.

Tenzin sighed and looked at Lin, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Eww…" The four said at the same time.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the avatar in Republic City, I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed, the avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will put."

"But…"

"If will be so kind, as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all damages."

Lin looked at turned her head to look at Korra and back at Tenzin. _You are lucky I'm still in love with you Tenzin. _Lin thought.

"He is lucky that she still obviously loves him because of Aang and I." Lian whispered.

Lin sighed and metal bended the cuffs off of her. "Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin. Lets go Korra." As he turned and walked out of the room Korra following behind, by that time the 4 came out of their eavesdropping spot and began to mess around again.

Tenzin noticed the 4 and also observed the boys' tattoos and stopped walking, while Korra stood behind him. "Who are you four kids?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl of fanfiction! :D srry i have been really busy lately... I don't own LoK

* * *

"Umm, Umm..." Lian began to stutter rubbing the back of her neck.

Aang cut in and said, "First of all, we are not kids we are eighteen. Second, Who are you?"

Tenzin gave them looks as if they were stupid and told them, "I am Councilman Tenzin."

"I am Lian..." then she pointed to Roku, "This is Roku..." After that she pointed to Hakkoda, "That guy I am pointing at is Hakkoda..." She slowly moved her finger towards her brother while at the same time she tried to come up with a cover name for him, "This is um.. um... this is uhh..."

"I am Lian's older twin brother, Aan..." Lian punched him in the arm and gave him a look. Aang got it and said as quickly as possible, "Chang, My name is Chang."

_ That's odd Ursa's youngest son/ child is named Roku, and Kya's youngest son/child is named Hakkoda also, but they said that they sent them into the other world to be protectors... I wonder? No it can't be. But who is the two other kids? Lian has familiar features and these grey eyes look super familiar also. And her brother has Lin's eyes. I love Lin's eyes. I love Lin. WHAT no i don't love Lin, I love Pema, my wife! _Tenzin sighed. _Who am I kidding? I love Lin. Anways Chang's tattoo is a boar? What kinda person gets boar with wi... NO IT CA_N'T BE! _Is that the symbol of the flying boar?! The Beifong insignia?!_ Tenzin thought deeply looking at the four intently.

Lin was out and about, then she decided to have a lunch break with Roku, Lian, Aang, Hakkoda, since they do have a lot of catching up to do. She put Saikan in charge and when towards the lobby where her 2 kids and 2 nephews were, what made her stop dead in her tracks was that Tenzin was talking to them and she hoped he would have been long gone by now.

Lian noticed Lin approached them and thought it was the perfect chance to escape the situation. "Umm, excuse us but we need to speak with Chief Beifong, we kinda got in trouble and now Chief has some lecturing to do."

As she said that, she grabbed Aang by the hand and gave Hakkoda and Roku a hand gesture to come along.

"Nice save sis." Aang whispered. They stopped in front of Chief and Hakkoda silently said to Chief to play along.

Chief nodded and Roku explained what the situation was. After she heard their situation, her face changed into fake anger. Tenzin noticed her facial expression change and knew something was up and he was going to find out, but first he needed to deal with a problem that involved with a certain Avatar.

* * *

Srry its kinda short i promise the next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer than this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people of fanfiction! :D here is another chapter! :D i am sorry that its short... its family game night and i'm in charge of the music so while i play music i am typing this chapter... so Enjoy..

* * *

Once Tenzin and the Avatar left every officer that knew them stopped what they were doing and ran to gave the 4 a hug. The officers that had no clue who they were just stared at them as if they we crazy. There were lots of laughs and cheers all around and Lin had her genuine smile on her face watching and talking along with the officers.

_ My family is back and better than ever. _Lin smiled at the thought and the so called 'new' officers were shocked that Chief smiled and one was brave or stupid enough to use his metal wires and the one of the wires caught Lian's hands and the other wire caught her legs.

Lian struggled to break free and since she was away from the crowd because she came back from the restroom. No one noticed and the officer pulled Lian to him and Lian was on the ground. The officers were too shocked to do anything because the others thought she was important because earlier they swore she said "mother" to Lin.

"I am wrapped in cables and no one... NO ONE notices !?" Lian said shocked that no one noticed her on the floor in cables. Lin turns her head and her eyes widened at the sight of Lian on the ground wrapped in cables by her own officers. "Let her go!" Lin commanded, her teeth gritted and her hands turned into fists.

The boys didn't know what to do because one wrong move they could hit Lian. Roku was couldn't just wait and he began to strike. Hakkoda tried to stop him, but it was to late. "Can't stop him, might as well join him right?" Hakkoda opened his water pouch and began attacking. Aang just shrugged and chucked some rocks at the officer. The officer managed to dodge most of their attacks because they would come at different times and speeds, but they guys became frustrated and they attacked at the same time. Aang threw a boulder, Hakkoda shot a water whip, and Roku did a flare and his momentum speed up causing flames to come out of his feet circling around him and when he felt it was right as fast as he can, he stopped and stood up, and directed the flames towards the officer.

The officers eyes widened and put up a boulder to block Hakkoda and Roku's attacks but wasn't fast enough to block Aang's boulder, so he picked up his arms to threw Lian in front of the boulder. The boulder hit Lian and she collapsed on the ground. Her left arm was sprained and her left side of her forehead was bleeding. Everyone's eyes widened. Lin's anger boiled inside of her at the sight of her daughter being used as a shield against a boulder. Lin began sprinting to Lian and her gloves bended into a long knife/dagger and as she got closer, she cut the officers cables. Lian was free in his grip and Lin came to her.

"Are you okay Lian?" Lin asked worried.

"Yeah! I'm great!" Lian told her with sarcasm. She got up and grunted because her arm was sprained. Lin grabbed her carefully and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry I didn't noticed." _What kind of mother am I? I didn't even notice that my own kid was in danger. _Lin's face said everything that she was thinking and Lian was the only one who read her face.

Lian hugged her mother and said, "You are not a bad mother, your the best. You just didn't notice."

Aang came up to them and gave Lian a hug and apolizgized.

"Wait shouldn't you get your arm healed?" Roku asked.

"I got this" Hakkoda said to them and opened his water pouch again and began healing Lian's arm and stopped her bleeding.

"Who is she? Who are they?" The officer with now no cables asked.

Lin stood up and had a serious expression on her face and explained, "The fire bender is Prince Roku of the Fire Nation. Also known as the lost prince due to the cover story that he has gone missing. The water bender is Master Kya's youngest son. His cover story is also known as the lost son of the Southern Water Tribe. The Earth bender is my son Aang Beifong..." The 'new' officers gasped at his name. "The 'non bender' is Aang's younger twin sister, Lian Beifong." Lin finished. Their faces was priceless.

The officer questioned, "Cover story? Beifong?! 'Non bender'?"

She gave him a look, "The four are the legends..." Another gasp came. "Cover story as in they has to make up a lie saying that they went missing, but really they went into the other world.

Another officer came up, "Aren't they supposed to loose their memories and begin training at the age of 18?"

Hakkoda cut in, "Yes, but Legends are identified once they are born. We were identified at the age of 5 so we knew who we really are and we began training with our protectors."

"Wait, but the girl is a non bender, that doesn't make any sense shouldn't the legends be around the age of either one of Tenzin's air benders?"

"They are around the age of Tenzin's children. Aang and I's father is Councilman Tenzin and I am an air bender... a master air bender. Now that you know our story I'm done." Lin cut in as well. Everyone was amazed at how they knew who they are and the fact that they were masters.

Lian came up to the officer that trapped her in cables. She stared at him for a few seconds and her good arm and punched him in the face. The older officers were surprised at her strength.

"Come on lets go spy on Tenzin and see the Avatar's consequences for leaving the South Pole." Lian began to walk away and the guys followed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! I wrote this chapter because I am bored out of my mind and its family game night... -_- I had an idea to start a bonfire in our backyard and they said that a great idea, then they put me on babysitting duty... -_- So now i am in my sister's room watching a baby sleep... -_- SLEEP ... and i hear them in the backyard laughing, singing and having a great time while i am in the house watching a baby... but it was my idea man...

* * *

They left the police station and walked to the bay. The four noticed that it was near sunset so the ferries would be closed to Aang Memorial Island soon. They made it to the bay, and saw that the ferry just left and noticed a Water Tribe Woman and a polar bear dog near the railings.

Hakkoda jumped into the water and water bended himself as if he was surfing towards the Island. Roku took a few steps back and ran off the edge and used his fire bending like he was wearing/ using a jet pack. Aang went on a cable wire and propelled himself off and used his cables to wrap Lian's waist and propelled her in the air and she grabbed his wire and used air bending as fast as she could while having extra weight on her, while trying not to make it noticeable.

They made it to Air Temple Island before Tenzin and Korra did. They found a big bush to hide in so they could eavesdrop on Tenzin and Korra when they reach the Island soon, and to hide from the White Lotus Guards that protect the Island.

Tenzin and Korra made it to the Island in no time and he began to lecture Korra. There was a moment of silence, and then they all heard laughter coming their way. Soon, Tenzin's three younger kids came down from flying on their glider.

"I wish I had a glider... I mean come on I need a glider. Aang you have metal cables. Hakkoda, you have a water pouch. And Roku you have Grandpa Zuko's dual swords that you received on your birthday... I mean come on." Lian whispered loudly enough for the guys to hear.

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo cheered happily at the same time, and gave Korra a hug.

" Are you coming to live with us here on the Island?" Ikki happliy asked.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki, I have to go home now." Korra said with disappointment.

"Aww!" The three all said at the same time again. With that Tenzin's face softened as he thought, _Should I let her stay here in Republic City? NO She will make a mess! Wait if she makes a mess then I have to clean it up. Maybe I could see Lin more than I usally do. Oh Lin... Anyways I need another reason though... OH Wait I Got It!_ Korra began to walk away slowly with Naga.

Tenzin's deep voice broke the silence, "Wait..." Korra stopped walking and turned around. Tenzin walked up to her and three White Lotus Guards walked up to them to here what was going on, " I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had, but you're right, it has fallen out of balance since he past, I thought I should put off your training to up hold his legacy..." Tenzin puts an arm on Korra's shoulder,"... But you are his legacy, you may stay and train air bending here with me. Republic City needs it's Avatar once again."

"WHAT!" The four said at the same time with widened eyes as they looked at each other.

Korra's eyes widened happily once she heard the words 'may stay' and she smiled. "YES! Thank You! You're the best!"

The kids began to cheer and Korra picked up Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, AND Tenzin up in a big hug.

The four's eyes widened even more at the sight of Korra hugging all of them, "DAMN! She is strong I mean Tenzin must me HEAAVEEAY!" Lian told them over dramatically. Tenzin sighed and rolled his eyes. The white lotus guards were impress of Korra strength.

"Wait, one of the guards look soooo familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." Hakkoda said.

"Hey you are right. You know who he reminds me of...?" Aang told them.

"Who?" Roku replied.

"He reminds me of..."

Lian cuts in, "Jong! That guy is Jong!"

"You right!" The boys said.

Once she put them down, Tenzin cleared his throat and told them, "Well let's eat some dinner and then straight to bed. We have an important day tomorrow. We will tell the press that the Avatar is staying in Republic City."

* * *

Once they were done spying on them they went straight to the Police Headquarters. They bursted through the door and they saw Lin giving the officer that used Lian as a shield extra paperwork as a consequence.

"Mom! We have news!" Aang said.

Lin turned and gave them a small smile, "Well spit it out."

Aang felt unsure how she was going to react but he had to say it, "Korra is staying in Republic City... and they are going to announce it to the public tomorrow."

Lin's eyes widened as the news sunk in, _If she stays that mean I am going to see more of Tenzin. Damn... That is good and bad all at the same time. Good because i get to see him more. Bad because he is going to try to talk me about the break up and all that crap. Shoot! _"Great... just great." She said unhappily.

* * *

Lian, Roku, Hakkoda, and Aang got hungry waiting for Lin's shift to be over, so they went out to eat at Narook's Noodlery. They ate in a peaceful silence and once they were finish and they payed for their food. Roku said, "Hey let's go see Jong, Come on, we haven't seen him in years!"

"You're right lets go!" Hakkoda said while running to Yue Bay, the others closely behind. They made it to the Island near midnight. They walked to the guard's post and they walked in.

"Hey Jong!" They yelled so the guard's conversations stopped and stared at them.


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys how was ur day? :D In a great mood... :) here is the next chapter...

* * *

The guards quieted down and thought they were a threat, so we went into battle positions. "We don't want any harm. What do you want? And who are you? Why do you need to speak with Master Jong?" A guard said.

"Relax, We are just old friends of Jong... Okay more like he was one of our parents friends... we don't want to cause any trouble. It is a peaceful Island, we don't want to disturb the Air benders and Air Acolytes right?" Lian rationally said.  
The guards stayed in position unsure to trust them or not, One of the guards left to get Jong. When they came back, Jong asked, "What is so important that I had to leave my post for?"

"Jong!" They shouted with smiles on their faces.

Jong turned his head towards the four, "Who are you?" Walking up to them carefully.

"You don't recognize any of us?" Hakkoda questioned.

"You four do look oddly familiar, but I can't put a finger on it. How old are you?" He replied, trying to think back.

"We all are 18." Roku told him.

"18... 18... I... Oh my spirits! Roku, Hakkoda, Lian, Aang! Oh gosh you guys have grown! What are you doing hear?! I thought you four went missing and your parents lost hope and gave up on you guys?" Jong realized it was them, and came to them for a hug.

The four looked at each other confused about how Jong didn't know that it was just a cover story. "Wait you don't know?" Aang told him.

"Don't know what?"

Lian came into the conversation, "That it was just a cover story."

"Cover story? What do you mean cover story?"

Hakkoda looked at the time and it was near 2:00 a.m and his eye widened, "We gotta go. Tomorrow we have to go to the announcement like everyone else. We will tell you about it tomorrow or something okay Jong. Bye!" They made a run for it after Hakkoda is good bye to Jong and the guards.

"That was close. I thought he knew!" Roku said to them.

"We thought so too alright let's just go home and sleep we have to do some things tomorrow." Aang told them.

* * *

The Next Day.

It was around 8 in the morning when Lin, Lian, Aang, Roku, and Hakkoda woke up and began to get ready for the city's announcement. They made it to City Hall and the podium that carried the microphones was already set and stone on the top of the small stair case that leads to the front door of City Hall. Lin went to discuss matters with Tenzin about not telling her that the Avatar was going to stay in Republic City, when she specially told him to get her out of HER city.

The four just stayed in the down low trying not to cause attention to themselves but the problem was that their clothes popped out since they are from the other world.

* * *

With Tenzin and Lin

Lin walked up to Tenzin and Korra where he was giving advice to Korra. Lin cleared her throat and the two turned their heads to see Lin, "Korra may I speak to Tenzin alone please?"

Korra obeyed and walked up to the four kids that were sitting around and talking quietly to themselves.

"You said we were going to ship her back to the South Pole!" Lin quietly yelled at Tenzin.

"I know, but I thought she would be helpful in case the bandits and thugs cause something and you need help taking care of Republic City."

"Help... HELP! She ruined a whole block that my officers had to clean up."

"Lin... just give her a chance, she will help, she is the Avatar right. Plus I need to train her in air bending."

_Ugh why do you have to be right. Why do I always fall for those grey eyes! Stop it Lin!_ She thought to her self and sighed. "Fine!" She turned around and walked away to order her officers to their positions in case something bad happens.

Tenzin was in a daze looking at Lin and her curves._ Wow... she has the best curves. Why did I leave THAT! Oh right I needed to populate the Air Nomads. We could of had beautiful children, but I also love Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, don't forget the unborn child that is in Pema's womb. Hey look its those four kids I saw that the police station. What are they doing here?_

* * *

Korra left Chief and Tenzin to talk alone, and she saw three guys and a girl sitting on the steps and talking. They looked different from everyone else, it wondered Korra why they dress to differently and why are they here. So She came up to them. "Hey. I'm Korra, the Avatar. Who are you guys?"

The four looked at each other unsure who should answer her, the truth or disguise their real identity. Lian decided to speak for them, "I am Lian, the boy in red is Roku, in green is my twin brother... umm.. Chang, and in blue is Chang and I's cousin, Hakkoda. We dress differently is because we came from the other world."

"Other world, why were you people in the other world?"

Aang joined in and lied, "Well, you see, we are umm... Chief Beifong's special Agents and we had a special assignment that involved going into the other world, so we had to blend in, but now our mission is complete and let's just say that its more comfortable in these clothes I guess."

Hakkoda closed his eye and prayed that she was gullible enough to believe it. Korra looked at them suspiciously and said, "Chief Beifong's special agents huh? That cool."

Hakkoda and Roku sighed in relief that she believed it.

Tenzin walked up to them and told them, "We are going to start soon, so we better get ready, some citizens and press members have arrived already."

The four stood up and walked to Chief Beifong and told her what happened in case Korra asked her if it was true.

* * *

An Hour Later.

Most of the citizens and press was crowded around City Hall anxious about what the news was. Tenzin came up to the microphone and introduced Korra and moved back to where he was standing, to the right of the podium and Lin on the left, while the four was behind Chief.

There was a few cheers and Korra cleared her throat, "Um... Hello, I'm Korra. Your new avatar."

Press members began to ask questions like... 'Are you going to protect Rupublic City?', 'What is your plan where to make Repiblic City safer?', 'Are you going to work with Chief Beifong and the police force?'

Korra looked unsure of what to say and said, "Uhh... Yes I am definetly here to stay, but honestly I don't exactly have plan... yet. You see I am still in training, but look all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance of the world and I believe we can make his dream a reality, I look forward to be serving you. I am so happy to be here."

"Amen to that brother." Aang whispered quietly so only Lin, Lian, Roku, and Hakkoda to here. Lin smirked in amusement, and the others tried not to laugh, but instead they began to giggle.

"Alright That is all the questions Avatar Korra will answer." Tenzin said and when he and Korra turned around they saw the four giggling and Lin smirking in amusement.

* * *

There you go thats this chapter. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Next Chapt. :) Enjoy!

* * *

"What are they laughing at?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"I have no idea, lets just leave them be, we have important things to do."

"Like what Tenzin?"

"First, off I would like to show you around the city and for you to see citizens on their regular schedules. Then, We will go to the Island and some Air Acolytes will show your way around the Island. By the time, they are done showing you around the Island, if things go as planned, it will be dinner time and off to bed, so in the morning we may begin your training."

"Okay that plan sounds nice!"

By that time, Chief, the kids, and the officers that were on patrol walked back to Police Headquarters. Once they reached headquarters, the five spent their time talking and enjoying them selves catch up with their, Aunt/ Mom.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was a bright and super early morning when Lian woke up. She was always the one who woke up first, so she can meditate and train with Avatar Aang while she was meditating. But today she started her morning getting ready to go to Air Temple Island. She wanted to have a video of Korra's first training session of trying to air bend because she knew it was going to be interesting.

By the time she made it to the Island on ferry, by saying that she was going to visit Master Jong, it was kinda true, but mostly see Korra try to air bend. She walked smoothly to the training area of the Island without getting lost. It was her first time on Air Temple Island, but it felt like she has been here many times before. At first she went looking for Korra and she gave up and went for a nice walk.

As she began to walk peacefully, she heard two people talking and instantly knew who it was and as fast as she could she went hiding behind a bush so she can hear what they were saying.

Tenzin and Korra were walking and Tenzin cleared his throat, "So, my mother told me that you were never been able to air bend before."

Korra stopped walking and Tenzin took a few steps and noticed she stopped walking and stopped walking to turn to her. Korra sighed, "Yeah, but I don't know why the other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried air bending..." she blew a raspberry,"nothing."

Tenzin came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient." he put Korra's sleeves down and continued, "Often the elements that's the most difficult for the avatar to master is the one most opposite to the avatar's personality. For Aang it was earth bending."

"Yeah, well I'm about as opposite as an air bender as you can get."

"Let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin turned around and began walking with Korra behind him. Lian was close behind. As they walked up the stairs, Lian climbed the hill and took out her video camera. _Wow that hill took some energy outta me... I wish I could have taken the stairs. _She thought to herself.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo waited for Tenzin and Korra to come and begin their lesson and as they saw them come up the stairs Ikki shouted in excitement, "Korra is going to air bend!" Meelo was waving at Korra while Ikki was jumping up and down smiling and Jinora just stood there.

Jinora turned towards Lian's direction and noticed her. Jinora and Lian's eyes widen since they saw eachother. Lian mouth the words 'Please to tell Tenzin' giving her a pleading look. She nodded and redirected her attention to her father.

_Who is she? Why is she spying on us? She looks like the lady behind Chief Beifong during the __announcement. I want to know who she is. Maybe I should ask her._ Jinora thought to herself.

_Shoot! What am I going to do! Jinora caught me! Do I tell her the truth? Do I tell her that I am her sister? Ughh What am I going to do! I am going to have to call Aang, Hakkoda, and Roku... I'll text them so I won't make a noise and such._ Lian thought worryingly. She took out her phone, put it on viberate, so it wouldn't make a loud noise, and began texting the guys to come to Air Temple Island to solve this problem.

Her texted said, 'Hey! I need u guys 2 come 2 air temple island. We have a big prob. Jinora caught me watching them. NEED UR HELP! :O'

She revieved a text back from all three of them saying about the same thing, 'JINORA WHAT! WE R ON OUR WAY!'

Lian put her phone in her pocket and put the video camera at an angle that showed everyone and she waited for the guys help solve her problem.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

****The guys arrived and found Lian waiting to them with the video camera shooting Korra trying to go through the air bending gates. "We are going to have to wait until training is over." Lian told them.

"When will it be over?" Roku questioned.

"Well, Korra has been trying to go through those gates for a while now and think soon, hopefully." Lian replied.

So they just waited patiently until training was over.

* * *

**40 Minutes Later**

****It had been an hour of training and Korra was tired of getting hurt, so she went to change into her regular clothes and walked around the Island, while the kids went out and about.

Jinora waited until her sister left her alone and went to the four.

They were waiting for about an hour and they just looked at each other in an awkward silence.

The oddest thing was that Jinora wasn't in a battle stance, she just stood their with a confused face. Jinora felt like they were familiar and that they weren't a threat at all. Jinora broke the silence, "Who are you four people? And Why were you watching us?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here is another chapter! :D I don't own LoK

* * *

Jinora waited patiently for their answer, but they didn't know if they should tell them the truth or lie to her. Both were a problem. If they told her the truth, then she might tell Tenzin about them and Lin would have to deal with him about Lian and Aang. But if they lied, maybe in the future, when Tenzin knows and wants to tell Pema and the younger kids about them, then there would be a bigger problem involving trust issues.

They looked at each other knowing the consequences. So, the guys let Lian decide because she was the most rational out of all four of them. Lian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Lets tell her the truth."

"What truth?" Jinora asked curiously.

"Do you know the story of the Legends?" Hakkoda asked in reply.

"Yeah. Four benders of each element have consistent birthdays and they are the most powerful of the element they bend. They also can go into the Avatar State like the Avatar. Legends are usually found at birth and they would have to be raised in the other world. Some Legends aren't found or needed, so they leave them alone in the other world in peace. Some citizens in Republic City think that either me, Ikki, Meelo, or the baby in my mother's stomach is the Legend of Air. Why do I need to talk about them."

"Well, you see the four people you just mention, they aren't the Legend of Air." Lian told her.

"Then who is the Legend of Air?" She asked her back.

"Umm... the four of us are the Legends." Roku said.

Jinora's eyes widened, "But how?"

Hakkoda came up to her, "Do you know the story of the Lost Prince of the Fire Nation and the Lost Boy of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yeah. Aunt Ursa had another son, his name was Roku, named after Avatar Roku. He was playing with his older brother, who is now known as General Iroh II of the United Forces, then a group of bad guys kidnapped Roku and they soon to believe that he is dead. The Lost Boy of the Southern Water Tribe was Aunt Kya's youngest son, Hakkoda, he went on a hunting trip and get lost, people believed that he froze to death."

"That was a lie, a cover up story, kid." Aang told her.

"Cover up story?"

"Yes. My name is Hakkoda, I am the lost boy of the Southern Water Tribe. It was just a story so no one would get suspicious of where I was because I was 5 years old and that was when we all found out we were Legends. After, we found out who we were we went straight to the other world and my family that story to hide my tracks. The same thing with Roku." Hakkoda explained.

Jinora looked at them with wide eyes. "So you are Prince Roku?" She pointed at Roku.

"Yes, I am."

"What about you two?" Jinora looked at Aang and Lian.

"We are twins. I am Aang Beifong..." Aang tried to tell her, but was interuppted.

"Aang Beifong... as in Beifong... Beifong!?"

"Yes our mother is Chief Lin Beifong. Back when your dad, Tenzin was dating our mother, he got her pregnant. The day she was going to tell him about us, she caught Pema going in for a kiss with Tenzin. So, she kept us a secret. The only people that know about us is the police force, Aunt Ursa, Aunt, Kya, Uncle Bumi, Gran Gran Katara, Grandpa Zuko, Uncle Kaian (Kya's husband), and Uncle Lao (Ursa's husband). Those are the people that know about us that are alive." Lian explained to Jinora.

"Is that what my mother meant when she said that she confessed her feelings to Tenzin? So, that makes you two my older half-siblings? Hakkoda would be my cousin and Roku is part of family also huh? Wait, How are you guys Legends?"

Aang cut in, "Yes that's what you're mother meant. Yeah we are your older half-siblings. Yes they are family. And we are Legends because I am a master Earth Bender/Metal Bender and Lian is a master Air Bender." Lian took off her jacket and picked up her hair to reveal a blue arrow tattoos.

Jinora was amazed. "Wow..."

"But it is a secret. When you see Aang in public his name is Chang, to hide suspicion. You can't tell any of your other siblings, your parents, and anyone on the Island or Republic City. You have to promise us." Roku said to her, sticking out his hand for a handshake promise.

Jinora extended her hand and looked at them, "I promise."

They all smiled and Jinora asked Lian, "Lian can you stay and help me with some air bending, Daddy is sometimes to busy for private lessons, so I have to work in the same pace as Ikki, Meelo, and now Korra."

Lian's smile became wider, "Of course, Jinora, you are my sister after all."

Jinora squealed in excitement. "I guess it's time for us to leave. We will help mom with some police trouble." Aang told them and the three gave Lian a hug and Jinora a high five.

Lian took off her t-shirt, and underneath was a Quest Crew purple and black tank top. She didn't bring any of her sweats or shorts, so she was going to have to train in black skinny jeans on a hot day.

Lian showed Jinora a few air bender tricks and helped Jinora keep steady on an air ball for a longer amount of time. Then, after a while Jinora became tired, so they just sat and talked about things Jinora wanted to know about them.

But, what they didn't know was Korra heard the whole story because she just wanted to try the air bender gates again, but instead she was hiding behind a tree and heard the whole explanation. Korra turned her head while Lian tried to teach Jinora a few tricks, she saw Lian's air bending tattoos.

Korra decided to reveal her self. She cleared her throat. They both stopped and stiffened. Lian turned around and her eyes were wide.

"How much do you know?" Lian asked her

"All of it. You are the Legends the four you?" Korra replied.

"Mmhhmm..." Lian said nodding her head.

"That's interesting news. But how? I thought Legends are in the other world since birth?"

"No one knew we were the Legends. We didn't find out until the age of 5. We are 18 years old now, but we knew who we really were because our parents raised us for 5 years of our lifes. We couldn't have just forgotten them. They day you came to Republic City, it was the day we were able to go back into this world to find our family, but there was rumors going around that there was trouble here so visiting family was a problem for Hakkoda and Roku."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Are you going to tell Tenzin because if you are I'm going to have to kidnap you..." Lian said jokingly.

"No, I am not going to tell the boss man that he has two other kids." Korra replied with a smile.

Lian and Jinora smiled back and Lian told them, "I think this is going to be a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I agree!" Jinora said.

Korra nodded with a smile, "Me too... Me too." _My first friend here in Republic City! Sweet! I can't wait until I get to know Aang, Hakkoda and Roku._


	11. Chapter 11

Another Chapter because I'm free as a bird...

* * *

After Lian left Air Temple Island and promised Korra she will be back, Lian went to the Police Station with the video camera in her hand. When she got there she asked if the guys wanted to watch Korra's first training session, they agreed and they watched the footage.

When they watched it, Korra was hurting her self trying to go through the gates and the four couldn't stop laughing at the footage. It was comedy gold.

* * *

**Later in the evening around 8...**

The four made their way back to the temple and they saw Korra in front of a clothes line with a newspaper on it. Korra did a simple air bending move and there was no air, "Air Bend! What is wrong with me..." She did the move again, "Air Bend!" Instead she became fraustrated at fire bended the newpaper.

"You are impatient that's whats wrong with you." Lian told her walking out of the shadows behind Naga with the guys snickering at what she said.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an air bender, huh Naga?" Korra said ignoring what Lian said.

Then they heard the radio annoucing how the pro bending game was going...

_'Ladies and Gentlemen I am coming to you live from Republic City's pro bending arena, where tonight, the best in the world continues their quest to the spot in the up coming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids, because this next match is going to be a dozy..._'

By that time, the five looked at each other and they climbed to the top of the fort to get a better hearing of the radio...

* * *

**An Hour or 2.**

They were whispering and giggling at the matches and hearing who won and everything...

_'This Mako_'s _got moxie, he advances, fires two quick shoots, Yolmo has been hammered back to zone 3...' _

The five's faces lights up in antisipation,

_'Clock is winding down can Yolmo hold on. He is teetering on the edge of the ring. Now the Fire Ferrets line up the strike...'_

The radio stops because Tenzin unplugs it. Korra and the Legends freezes. The guards were shocked and they turn around facing a very annoyed Tenzin.

"Korra come down here please." He says calmly. Korra looks at us and we sighed and the five of them put their heads, their hands holding on to the roof. The guards see them and the take a step away. The five of them swiftly swing themselves into the fort.

When Tenzin saw the four kids, _It's the four kids that where with Lin! Who are they? How do they know Korra! This does not make any sense! _

Korra was a bit agitated, "You shut it off at the best part!"

"Yeah!" The four said at the same time.

"I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this... this distracting non sense!"

Korra walked up to him, "But it's their radio! And... and technically you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one."

Tenzin became a little bit angrier, "You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't you be in bed by now! And who are you four children?!"

"Hey! Like I said last time, we are not children we are 18!" Aang told him.

"They are my friends, I met them earlier today. The guy in red is, Roku, in blue is Hakkoda, the girl is Lian, and the guy in green is Lian's twin brother Aa..."

"Chang!" They yelled at the same time before Korra could say Aang. Korra gave them an apolligetic look and Tenzin turned around with force sending air into Korra's face.

"Well, bye Korra I'll see you tomorrow." Lian told Korra as they walked away from where they were.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Korra was trying to meditate was when Lian arrived. She was sitting on the railing behind Tenzin. When Korra opened her eyes, Lian was the first thing she saw. Korra jumped a bit, but tried to stay calm, so Tenzin wouldn't noticed. Korra looked at the air bending children at how peaceful they look meditating and said, "I think, I'm doing it wrong."

Tenzin still with his eyes closed, "There is nothing to do. Let your mind and spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom."

Lian just smiled and Korra began to laugh, Jinora suddenly left the urge to open her eyes and when she did, she saw Lian and she couldn't be any happier. Tenzin asked her, "Is there something funny?"

"Yeah you are telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't let me listen to the radio, and forget about leaving the Island."

"Please Korra, look at Meelo, he is able to meditate peacefully." Korra and Lian looked at Meelo and Lian tried her hardest not to laugh. Then Korra told Tenzin, "Actually, I think he is asleep."

Tenzin opened his eyes, "WHAT!? Well at least he has the relaxing part down."

Lian decided to leave them alone, so she waved bye to Korra and Jinora when she peeked an eye opened and then jump off the railing. Down in the water was a boat that she took to the Island. The rode back to the City to have some family breakfast time.

* * *

**When Lian made it back home...**

It was still pretty quiet and then Lian heard grunt and something thrown into a can. Lian walked into the kitchen, where she saw Lin trying her hardest to make a good breakfast for the four of them. Lian just leaned against the door frame, "You know we like to go to resturants right?"

The voice made Lin jump and turned to see her daughter smirking. "Fine, we are going out to eat then."

"Sweet!" Aang shouted coming from down the stairs with the boys.

Lin chuckled, put on her uniform for work and they went out to breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

I took a break from homework so... Enjoy...

* * *

**Later That Evening...**

The four legends wanted to hang around Korra, but their was no visiting because of the Pro Bending Incident, so they decided to sneak their way onto the Island. Hakkoda suggested to take a swim while he bended an the water around them, so they can make it their faster. The three others agreed. By the time, they made it to the Island, Aang took off his shoes and put them in Lian's backpack, he stomped his foot on the ground using his seismic senses to see who was around them.

He stopped everyone from continuing and motioned them to be careful and that 2 guards are watching Korra's dormitories.

As they carefully walked to her dormitories, Lian stopped them, "Wait, let's wait and see."

A few minutes passed and they saw Korra peaking out the window, so Roku lit a flame from his hands to show Korra that they were waiting for her.

At the right moment when the guards were facing the opposite direction from each other, Korra jumped out of her window and ran to where Lian, Hakkoda, Roku, and Aang was.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra whispered.

"Well, we all kinda wanted you to see the Fire Ferrets play in action because of what happened yesterday. Wanna go?" Lian whispered back in reply.

"Of course I want to go! Let's go!" Korra squealed. The four smiled and they all went from another swim back to the Pro Bending Arena.

After that swim, Korra found an opening and used water bending to make her rise. Hakkoda took Roku with him, while Lian used air bending, and Aang used his metal cables and pushed himself up.

"One reason why I need an air bending glider! It would make life so much easier for me!" Lian exclaimed, while the other laughed, but Lian just rolled her eyes.

Korra and the four began walking and they saw a gym. "That is one big gym that is placed indoors." Korra said amazed.

"Ehh... the one back in the other world, where we train was much bigger than this, and it had air bending gates for Lian." Hakkoda reasoned.

"Wait, the training area where you people trained had air bending gates indoors and still had room for the rest of you people to train?" Korra questioned. All the four Legends did was look at each other and nodded. Korra was amazed at what they said, but then shrugged it off and walked into the gym with them, looking around.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in my gym!?" The old man with a towel around his neck.

The Legends kept quit trying not to cause any trouble, they let Korra do the talking, "We ahh... were just looking for the bathroom and We kinda got lost." Aang shocked his head, Roku looked at her, Lian face palmed herself, and Hakkoda whispered, "What kind of excuse is that!"

"Ahh! The old, 'I had to pee excuse...' You know I am sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying. I am taking you to security!" The old man said. The five's eyes widened, but they didn't see a short stump teenage boy about their age walking in their direction.

"NO Wait..." Korra began, but was interupted, by the teenage boy in uniform.

"Their you are! I have been looking every where for you! It's alright Toza, they are with me."

"Yeah, We are with him!" The five said rather quickly.

"Yea. Well you see we are together." The boy said standing next to Korra even closer.

Korra looked at him and took a step back with the four Legends, "Well not together, together, more like friends..."

Bolin looked at her, "Right friends, no I didn't mean to imply." He cleared his throat.

Lian and Korra said at the same time, "Oh you implied it."

Toza threw his arms up, "Ehh! I don't care, what you are. I got work to do." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"Right this way, guys." The boy instructed, while they all whispered a thanks to him.

He took them into a room and said, "What do you guys think, best seats in the house huh?"

They looked away from him and took in their surroundings in amazement... "Woah..." They all said.

Korra leaned onto the rail, "Unbelieveable, this place is more amazing than I imagine."

"Us too..." Roku said. Then, two other boys walked into the room.

"The name is Bolin by the way..." He said to them, but mostly to Korra.

"Wow... cocky much... ladiesman." Lian said smirking, but Bolin just ignored her.

"Korra. The girl is my friend..."

Lian cut in, " Lian and I'm not just Korra's friend, I'm her first..."

Korra barged in, "Best friend... She is my best friend, The boy in green is her twin brother, Chang, in red is Roku, and in blue is Hakkoda."

Bolin smiled at them and the guys nodded back. There they stood and they heard one of the other guys call Bolin, "pshh... Bolin!"

Bolin walked up to him, "Yeah?"

"I told you, you have to stop bringing in your crazy fans in here before the matches get them outta here!" The boy with spikey hair said, while Korra was looking around and the others were eavesdropping.

"uhh... come on Mako! I kinda promised them that they could stay, plus I got a good feeling there is something special about them. I know it!" Bolin stops to turn around and bring the five to the boy with spikey hair, "Come here! I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

Korra smiles, "Mako! Wow, I heard you play on the radio."

Mako just kept walking and says, "Come on Bolin, we are up."

"Rude much..." Lian shouts so they could here.

* * *

**After the match...**

**...**

"Nice earth bending you did out there man!" Aang exclaims.

Bolin gives them a cheeky grin. Korra says to him, "Think you can show me a few tricks." Korra knowing all to well that both Bolin and Aang are skilled, she looks at both of them while she says that. Aang smiles at Korra, "Of course Korra, anything for a friend."

Bolin's attitude matches his groofy grin, "AAbboluutlyy!"

Mako butts in on the conversation, "Right now? Come on Bolin!"

Bolin whispers to them, "Oh just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure my earth bending will travel to your water bending, but we will figure it out." The five looked at each other and gave each other devious smiles.

Roku joins in on the fun, "Dude she is an earth bender."

Korra says to him also, "Won't be a problem, I am actually an earth bender."

Bolin's face looks like he felt bad, "I'm sorry... NO NO I didn't mean... I was just figuring with your water tribe get up that you are a water tribe... gal."

Lian smiles, "She is a water bender."

Korra crosses her arms, "No no, you're right. I am a water bender and a fire bender."

The four started laughing, while Korra tries to keep her composure. Bolin thinks for a while, "mmmm.. I am very confused right now."

Mako cuts in again, "She is the avatar and I am an idiot."

Korra smiles, "Both are true..."

"NO WAY!" Bolin's jaw drops.

* * *

**When They were back in the gym...**

Aang mixes his martial arts with his earth bending being flat on his bare feet, "My technique is that being solid like the Earth you bend. Being steady is key. Any movement of weakness, you bending also shows it. Obviously I'm always striking first and rarely being defensive like Bolin." Bolin, Korra, and Mako watches his technique, but what they didn't understand was ever since they see him, he was usually bare foot.

"My question is, why are you always bare foot?" Korra asked curiously. The three others sat and watched, once they heard Korra's question, they snickered around.

"I am usually bare foot, because that was how I was taught. I was taught to feel the vibrations like my mother and grandmother. Using seismic sense helps me find out what my next move should be and the attacker's heartbeat. Also, It helps to find out their next move when fighting." Aang explained to them watching their jaws drop.

"Wow..." That was all Bolin said.

"But since we are talking about Pro Bending. Doing stances like that, makes you a sitting turtle duck. You have to be able to dodge and quickly strike, being light on your feet." Bolin demonstrates and Korra copies.

Roku came in on the conversation also, "You know if you want to learn more about being light on your feet and dodging fast, plus quick reflexes, you should ask Lian about that."

"Not bad..." Mako says.

Lian and Hakkoda stops talking after hearing Lian's name, "I heard my name." Lian said.

"I was just telling them about being light on your feet and stuff like that, you know, your specialty." Roku explained to them. They nodded and understanding.

"Oh, yeah right..." That was all Lian said.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapt. I think I am going to skip the parts when Korra joins the Pro Bending team cuzz if I add that in it will have lots of chapters in this story... then its gonna take a while for Tenzin to find out. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

I am skipping a few parts like when Korra joins probending and Amon's Relovation I'm just gonna skip it to when Tenzin finds out about the four of them when Amon threatens the Pro Bending Game... why because it is long over due and if I don't do it about now then he won't find out until like idk Chapter 20 or something. So ENJOY! :D

* * *

Lian, Hakkoda, Roku, and Aang went to all the pro bending matches for the Fire Ferrets because of a couple of reasons...

1. To see Korra kick some ass since Lian is Korra's bestfriend and Lian thought it felt nice to have a girl bestfriend to talk to.

2. Watch the crowds to check if they had anything illegal or against the Republic Law since they are some what part of the Police Force.

3. To make sure Korra is safe

4. In case of an equalist invasion. They would be there for Korra

It was a good thing. They always sat in the best seats in the house, which was the player's box.

* * *

**After One Pro-Bending Match**

"Hey Korra! Nice match out there." Lian said as she saw Korra coming up to her.

"Thanks" Korra takes off her uniform to show that her regular clothes where underneath.

"Nice game Bolin and Mako!" Aang cheers him on seeing them come to the player's box as well. Bolin gives him a grin, while Mako just nods his head.

"Hey Mako. We are trying to be nice here. I think I would be a good gesture to atleast say 'Thanks' Really I mean come on!" Roku comes in when he sees Mako trying to just be a cool guy.

Hakkoda joins in with Roku, "Yeah! I mean we know that you're parents died when you two we young and all and you had to be an adult so you and your little brother as survive in the big city! Cut us some slack!"

"Hey! How do you know all that about me and my brother Bolin?" Mako asks suspiciously and Bolin looks at them.

"Mako! Bolin...-"

"The four of us work with the Police Force. We have a file on you two from when you two got arrested when you were younger. We read the file because we wanted to know what kind of people you were but your confession from when you got arrested said it all, but we are still kinda suspicious about you." Lian explains. The boys nodded at her explanation.

"Oh..." Bolin just says.

"Anyways moving on, Korra wanna hang just us?" Lian said to Korra.

"What about us?!" The three boys said together.

Korra's face lit up at an idea she had, "Me and Lian are going to have a night with just us girls only, while you, Mako, Bolin, Chang, Hakkoda, and Roku are gonna hang out tonight so you all can GET ALONG!"

The boys groaned at what she said. Right when Mako was about to say no to that idea Asami walked in and greeted them all, "Hey Mako! Great match. You to Bolin." Asami says giving Mako and Bolin a hug and then she notices Korra and the legends. "Oh hello... Korra good game too." She says nicely.

Korra just nods her head and continue on what they were talking about before, "Anyways, lets do it. You boys need to get along, while me and Lian can go spar, eat, or whatever and get to know eachother more."

"WHAT IS THERE TO GET TO KNOW! YOU HEARD OUR STORY! SPIRITS! YOU HEARD EVERYTHING!" Aang explodes.

Asami cuts in, "What is going on!"

Korra and Lian look at eachother thinking if she should know and they both roll their eyes. Korra says, "Lian and I would like to have a nice best friend time while we also want the guys to get to know eachother because it looks like they hate eachothers guts right now."

Asami just nods now knowing that she is up to speed. "That sounds like a good idea, but can I join you Korra and your friend here?"

"The name is Lian, Asami" Lian cuts in.

"Fine we well go and 'hang' with them." Mako finally says. While Hakkoda, Roku, and Aang/Chang sighs in agreement. Bolin just happily nods.

"So can I join you girls?" Asami asks Korra and Lian.

Korra was about to let Asami come with them, but Lian tugs her arm and pulls her into the corner and whisperes, "NO! I don't want her to come. If she come I can't air bend."

"But don't you know Martial Arts?"

"Yes I do. But I also know CHI BLOCKING! She might think I am an equalist."

"Just don't chi block or air bend. duh" Korra gives Lian a stupid look.

Lian just sighs, "Fine but i swear..."

They come back to Asami, "Yeah you can come with us."

Asami smiles. Lian turns her head towards the boys, "You can do whatever you want, just don't kill each other and be nice. Chang you have your yuans that mom gave us?"

Chang puts his hand in his back pocket to take out his wallet to check, "Yes I do baby sister. What does that have to do anything."

"You know since Roku only has fire nation money and Hakkoda only having water tribe money also, you and I have Earth Kingdom and Republic City money that means you have to pay for food for all 5 of you." Lian explains smirking.

Aang just let the news sink in and then realized that, "DAMN NOOO I HAVE TO PAY! AWW MAN..."

Korra just laughs and head out the door. While Lian gives her brother, Roku and Hakkoda a hug goodbye. Asami just kisses Mako on the cheek and leaves before Lian.

* * *

**With the girls**

They headed out of the Pro Bending arena and they headed to the beach.

"So, Lian right? How come I have never seen you before?" Asami asks while walking on the way to the beach.

"Yes its Lian. I am not from around here, but I know the city very well because I would walk with my brother and mom around Republic City before we left." Lian explains.

"Oh where and why did you leave?"

Korra just looks at me unsure on what Lian was going to say. Lian just says to Asami, "You know you ask a lot of questions."

"Please don't change the subject, I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you and the three other guys dress differently and I want to know." By the time Asami says that they made it to the beach. Korra bended the sand to make 3 sandy, but comfortable chairs facing eachother in a circle with a small little pit in the middle.

"I will go look to some sticks and anything flammable so I can burn it and start a small fire." Korra says to them walking away.

"And I will go and grab some snacks" Lian begins to walk away and took off her backpack to see how much room can she fit in the bag.

"Wait what about...-"

"I'll tell you when we are settled."

Asami sighs and just sits and looked at the ocean. After a few minutes, Korra can back to looks to tree branches, some small sticks and old newspapers she saw. Korra put them in the little pit and started a fire. Asami just stares at Korra starting a fire.

* * *

**With the guys...**

They just stared at each other unsure on what to do.

Bolin breaks the silence, "Lets go eat!"

"Bo." Mako stares at him.

"Where do you want to eat. I'll pay."

"Narook's!" Bolin exclaims.

Hakkoda says, "As much I love Water Tribe food, but I want something different."

"I am kinda craving something spicy." Aang says, while Roku and Hakkoda agrees.

"Well, we can't have fire nation because there is no cheap fire nation restaurants." Mako informs them.

"I know the owner of Kuang's Cuisine, he is my mom's friend and he can get us in." Aang tells them.

"Not to mention, he is also Hakkoda's mom and my mom's friend also." Roku says.

"That place is to high class I don't have a nice and fancy suit. Mako is lucky he has one." Bolin explains to them.

Hakkoda smiles, "Don't worry about it bro. We got it."

"So, Kuang's?" Roku asks.

Mako shows a half smile, "Kuang's."

"Come on Bolin let's get you a suit and then let's eat!" Aang exclaims.

* * *

**Back With the Girls...**

Lian came back when Korra and Asami were having an awkward conversation and it looked like Korra was thankful that Lian came back with a big backpack and a grey duffle bag hanging off her shoulder. Lian sat down in the only open chair and took off her backpack, "Hey guys! I got us some nice snacks and actual food if you get really hungry... let's see... I got fire flakes, some sandwiches that I took from the Police Station, some cup noodles, Oh and some buns I bought at the bakery, some regular water, a canister of tea, honey and sugar in case you want to change it to sweet tea and OH I got some ice cream that I took from the Police Station also..."

"You fit all of that in that small backpack..." Asami said amazed.

Lian snorted, "No. I also put some stuff in my training bag that i usually leave in the Police Station."

"Why did you take from the Police Station! YOU COULD GET ARRESTED!"

Lian stared at her and smirked, "Relax, I somewhat work in the Police Station."

Asami sighed of relief "Oh that good to know... Wait.. if you work in the Police Station then...-"

"Ok, I'm going to tell you what I can tell you. My real name is Lian Beifong... Yes Beifong. My brother Chang... That is not his real name his real name is Aang, named after Avatar Aang of course, but to our mom, he was just her favorite uncle. That is a secret.. people will be suspious if they knew his real name. Why? I can't tell you. Me, my brother, our cousin, Hakkoda, the guy that was wearing blue and our family friend, Roku, he was wearing red, are special or secret, whatever, agents. We were sent into the other world for a top secret mission. Can't tell you about that either. Our mission was done, so we came back. There that is our story."

Asami was amazed at that story.., "Wow."

Korra was eating the sweet buns and when Lian turned to look at her, she stuffed the last one in her mouth, "HEY KORRA! I WANTED ONE!" Korra just shrugged and chewed on the sweet bun while Asami was laughing.

* * *

**Again with the guys...**

Bolin came out of the Tailor's Shop and looked like a gentleman ready to eat at Kuang's. Mako smiled at his brother and said, "Bo! You look good!"

Bolin just confidently smiled.

"Haha! Alright, Let us go home and get our suits, we will meet you at Kuang's." Roku said running with Hakkoda and Aang toward's Aang's house.

By the time, they made it home they got dressed as quick as possible because they were pretty hungry, since Bolin took a long time choosing what color and everything else about his new suit.

Hakkoda put on a white button up, black formal pants, a skinny blue tie, and a black blazer. Aang put on a black button up with a skinny deep forest green tie and regular black jeans. _I can't find my damn formal pants... Oh well. _Aang thought. Roku put on a dark red button up, a black vest with a white skinny tie. We also couldn't find his formal pants so he put on regular guy's skinny jeans with a black and red belt. They all tucked in their shirts for the occasion.

Aang put on his dark green g-shock watch, his glasses instead of wearing his contacts, and plain black vans. Hakkoda put on his blue g-shock watch and and black nikes. Roku also put on his red g-shock, black vlado shoes, and put on a fedora to hide his two right eyebrow piercings, one on the top of the brow and the other on the bottom, that he had to get because he lost a bet a while back in the other world.

Aang saw the fedora on Roku's head, "Dude loss the hat!"

"I have the eyebrow piercings!"

"Hey, not my fault that you didn't know the answer to the question Lian asked for the bet." Hakkoda walked in and heard what Aang said and started laughing.

"HAhA! Dude that was a funny bet! Anyways Lian likes the piercings." Hakkoda managed to say, while laughing. Roku gave them a face. He sighed and took off his hat.

Roku mumbled, "Fine let's go."

They walked out and headed to Kuang's where Mako and Bolin were waiting. They made it to Kuang's within 20 minutes and they saw their was a long line. Mako noticed them first. "Guys, that line is long! We have to wait in that!"

Aang looked at Hakkoda and Roku, "Don't worry just come with us and stay with us, or else you will get lost." Aang told Mako and Bolin.

They walked in, and their was a continous line on the inside also. Roku looked at the list of names and turned to the others, "That list is long!"

"Let's go talk to Uncle Kuang! He will let us in I mean he is our 'Uncle' and we haven't seen him in how many years?" Hakkoda mentioned. They nodded and went to the man standing behind the podium.

"Excuse me sir, Where is Kuang and can we speak to him?" Aang asked politely. The man looked at them and nodded. He walked away into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the man and the owner, Kuang, came out and walked to them.

"Is their a problem gentlemen?" Kuang asked.

Roku came up, "Yes, our Uncle doesn't even recognize us now that we are back in town to stay, here in Republic City." Bolin just stared at them in amazement. Mako kept a straight. Hakkoda and Aang began laughing.

"Well, sir I can't do anything about that. That is a problem between you kids and your uncle."

"You can do something about it sir. Or shall I say Uncle Kuang." Aang said after he stopped laughing.

Kaung gave them a confused look, "I'm sorry, but I think I would know my nephews."

Hakkoda began to speak, "Oh for Spirits sake and my hungriness. It's us! Hakkoda, Roku, and 'Chang'" Hakkoda used hand quotes when he said Chang.

Kuang's eyes widened and his straight confused face turned into a smile, "Wow! You guys have grown. Here come, sit and eat!"

He led them to an empty table and gave them menu's, "Order what you want, it's on me tonight!"

The five of them smiled and they began to order.

* * *

**The girls...**

The three girls were just talking and eating what they had and they were having a great time. The fire began to die down.

"I had a great time tonight! I think we should call it a night though. If I come home any later, Tenzin is going to call you mom, Lian, and they are going to start a search group" Korra said.

Lian started laughing because she knew it was true. Asami just began to stretch from sitting to long.

"Well them bye guys!" Asami said heading towards the Sato mansion.

"Bye." Korra said headed to the water towards the Island.

"Later." Lian said staying where she was until they left. Once they left Lian packed up the leftovers and put out the fire and walked on home.

* * *

**The Next Day**

When the four woke up. Lian was in her room, but when we went downstairs she saw the guys dead asleep on the couch. She smiled and shook her head and looked for her mother. Lian walked into the kitchen and their was no sign of Lin anywhere, but their was a note on the fridge that said...

_I went to work early... Duty Calls. I left some pancakes for you four if you want, but there is also cereal and milk. -Mom/Aunt Lin_

Lian smiled and opened the fridge for some orange juice and took a few pancakes next to the fridge. By the time Lian finished eating and started her day, the boys woke up.

"Eat some pancakes or cereal that mom left us and let's go to the station." Lian told them and walked to the telegraph near the sofa and dialed to Air Temple Island. The boys just grumbled, but did as told.

"Hello" Tenzin answered the phone.

"Hey Councilman Tenzin, may I speak to Korra?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Lian, Korra's best friend, can I speak to her?"

"Of course..." Tenzin took the earpiece out of his ear and called for Korra. When she came Tenzin told her that Lian wanted to talk to her. Immediately Korra snatched the earpiece and mic.

"Hey Lian!" Korra says happily to the telegraph.

"Hey want to hang out at the Police Station, I could help you with your air bending there."

"Sure, but do they know about..." Korra stopped talking because Tenzin was staring at her, "... about uhh.. you know."

Lian laughed, "Tenzin was right there huh?"

"mmhmm" Korra responded.

"Don't worry everyone in the station know that I am an air bender. I was raise their for about 5 years of my beginning life or so."

"Alright I will be there. Bye"

"Bye"

They hung up and Korra began to get ready to leave with Naga before Tenzin could ask any questions. Lian waited for the guys to be done getting ready. _For guys they take long to get ready. _Lian thought.

A few minutes later, they walked to the Police Station where Korra was already there talking to Chief Beifong.

"Hey Aunt Lin!" Hakkoda screamed to catch her attention and Lin gave them a small smile. But what they didn't know was that Tenzin followed Korra and was hiding to see what was going on.

"Hello the guys. What are you up to today?" Lin asked kindly.

"Lian to going to help Korra with air bending." Aang said taking a seat on the benches and bending the ground so the benches made a circle. Lin, Hakkoda, and Roku joined Aang as they wanted to see. Some other officers that knew the four sat down as well to see.

Korra stood in the middle looking at Lian. Lian took off her many layers of sweaters and shirts into her black tank top, revealing her tattoos. Lin's looked at her tattoos and said, "Oh and I forgot, Congratz on getting your air bending tattoos."

Lian smiled at her mother and bowed. Then she looked at Korra, "What has the old master airhead taught you?"

"No moves, just meditating."

Lian just nodded. "That's a good way to start. You know when you tried to air blast that newspaper the other day, you stance was wrong. You were to steady, to solid, to much of my brother..." Everyone sitting in the circle started laughing, "... bend your knees a little more. Use only one hand, so when you turn to fight some that may be behind you or whatever, you can use the same move, but with a different hand and angle. I will show you." Lian demonstrated on what she said and a blast of air came out of her hand every time she turned. Everyone was impressed.

Tenzin came out of his hiding, "SHE IS AN AIR BENDER?!" With that remark everyone went on their feet and turne towards Tenzin with wide eyes.

"Uh oh.." Lin and Lian said at the same time.

* * *

There you go Chapter 13. When Tenzin found out... I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as you expected, but I felt like i had to post something for this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is Chapter 14. :)

* * *

_Oh my spirits. She is an air bender. Lin has some explain to do. Wait, how does Korra know? Why does almost everyone in the station know about them? This doesn't make sense._ Lin. Tenzin thought.

"Lin. Please care to explain!" I tried to calm myself. Lin and Lian just stood there, frozen, with wide eyes.

_Shit... Wait isn't Jinora coming for some training... DAMN she could be here any minute._ Lian thought. Right after Lian had that thought, Jinora came in on her air scooter and jumped on Lian's back.

"Ji...Jinora!?" Tenzin managed to get out. Jinora picked up her head and her eyes widened.

"Daddy?!"

_This is bad. Real bad._ Lin thought.

"Wha...She...Huh... LIN!" Tenzin turned red and looked at Lin.

"Back to work." Aang said to the officers and ushered his parents, sisters, Roku, Hakkoda, and Korra into his mother's office. Once they reached Lin's office, Tenzin stood there expecting answers.

Lin sighed, "The day I said I had important news for you. Well, I was pregnant... with twins. Everyone knows about them, but I made them promise not to tell you. When they turned 5 they were titled as the Legends, same as Kya's son, Hakkoda and Ursa's son, Roku. They left into the other world and they came back the day Korra arrived. Jinora caught Lian air bending on the island and Korra eavesdropped on Lian's explanation to Jinora. Lian is an air bender... your prodigy. Chang, that's not his real name, his real name is Aang."

Tenzin was speechless. He wasn't sure if he should be delighted or just angry that he has two other kids that he never knew about with Lin. "My first two kids are Legends. How am I supposed to tell Pema?!"

Aang cut in, "Suck it up, grow some balls and be a man about it!" Roku, Hakkoda, Lian, Korra, and Jinora tried so hard to hold in their laughter in.

Tenzin glared at his son, "It's not that easy."

"Then let's not tell her!" Lian suggested and everyone, but Tenzin nodded in agreement.

Tenzin sighed, "Fine, but I need to be in your life's. I missed so much."

Aang and Lian looked at each other and said, "Not our decision, we got things to do."

"Like what?"

"Work in the station, Pro bending games with Korra, Hakkoda, Roku, and Lian, training with mom." Aang told him.

Lian after Aang said, "Pro bending games, training with no bending, training with bending, teach/train Jinora and Korra."

Roku came in after listening to them, "Don't forget we have performances, concerts, and charities with Quest Crew and a few of our singer friends in the other world."

"And just relaxing time to play our instruments." Hakkoda finished.

"Wait, you guys are going back into the other world." Lin said hoping the answer was no.

"We have a responsibility in the other world, we just can't leave it behind. WE worked to hard to just throw it away."Aang said.

"Aang's right. I have seen their dance routines and them sing, they can't just throw away their responsibility in the other world, plus if they go missing to long, people or their fans will start searching for them." Korra explained to Lin and Tenzin, while Jinora agreed.

"Well, since Tenzin found out about me and Aang. Jinora come on lets go, we are going to work on your moves." Lian said dashing out of the office, Jinora right behind her.

"I think I see some officers slacking off, come on Roku, let's go beat them up." Hakkoda said pushing Roku out of the office as fast as he could.

"I'll go see if Bolin, Mako, and Asami are in the pro-bending gym maybe we can some for our next game. Bye Tenzin." Korra said running out the door.

Aang looked at the door and towards his parents, "I have no excuse, so I'm just going to go out the door." He walked off.

"Lin, why didn't you tell me."

"Why?! I caught you kissing Pema. THAT'S WHY!"

"Lin, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should apologize to Lian, she had no teacher to teach her how to bend. To Aang, he had to dad, to say, 'I proud of you, son.' or the fact when they left me, they wanted US to fight for them to stay, like Roku's parents and Hakkoda's parents. Roku and Hakkoda were allowed to stay in this world, but I couldn't keep Lian and Aang, so we all suffered because they didn't want to leave each other, because it wasn't fair. Say sorry to them." And with that, Lin began walking away, but Tenzin stopped her by holding her wrist.

She faces Tenzin, and he pulls her into a hug. She was surprised and slowly relaxed into the hug.

* * *

Sorry it's short I know, but you know at least its here! :)


End file.
